I Love You Too
by Julia Michaels
Summary: When Teenager Faye Heart finally realizes her feelings for best friend Josh she tries to see if he feels the same.


Josh Hutcherson Fanfic Part 1

I climb up the latter up to the small tree house in his back yard. I know he's up there. It's where he goes when he's upset… and I have a really big feeling he's pissed.

I know he hears me as I approach him. When he turns my way his eyes are puffy and red. He's been crying.

At the sight of it I loss my mind, I'm not really sure why but it made me angry. I guess maybe because he jumped to conclusions to quickly and didn't even let me explain myself. But, why should he? "Josh! Let me explain!" I yell trying to get closer to him. "Its not what happened." I almost said "_it wasn't what it looked like" _but that was probably the oldest thing in the book.

"Faye." He starts and looks away from me but I see a glimpse of eyes and they're shattered, this makes me stop dead in my tracks. "Please go away! Please. I don't _want _to talk to you. Not now not ever."

The tone in his voice was startling, I've never seen him this sad before and I knew exactly the reason why he was angry. Because of this morning.

I told him I couldn't hang out because I had to go to my aunts' house, but that was a lie. I just couldn't face telling him the truth . . . I knew he would never like it. Why would he? He hated Clark. And probably hates him even more now after what happened.

The truth was I was going to tutor Clark. He was practically failing in every subject and the dean told him that if he didn't change he'd get held back and since I didn't have a tutoring job since I had already finished he told me I had to tutor Clark.

At first I was declined, saying I wouldn't, on Josh's behalf but after the dean showed me his report card, I couldn't say no.

I went to meet Clark at the school. Because I knew that was the only place that Josh wouldn't go because he hated it there. But, I was wrong.

The tutoring session was almost over when Clark told me I was pretty.

"You're too pretty to be smart you know." He had said with a flirtatious smile. "Have you ever thought about being a cheerleader?"

"No. All of them have boyfriends and all of them are stuck up. I really prefer not to mix myself up with people like that…"

"People like what?"

_People like you. _

"People who are conceded, annoying, stuck up and obviously pretty. But, a pretty face doesn't make up for an ugly heart."

"That's beautiful."

Then he kissed me. At first I returned the kiss then a second voice told me not to and I preferred to listen to that one for some strange reason. But before I could push him away I saw a boy going out the library door and I saw for a second the 'the stings' shirt and my heart sank.

Things went by so quickly after that. I remember running out after him, running through the big doors and being able to find him. Crying and then realizing what voice had told me NOT to kiss Clark.

My heart. My heart told me not to kiss him when my brain told me too. My heart knew something that my brain didn't. It knew my feelings where my brain knew my desires.

"Josh!" I remember yelling when I saw him outside of the school. "Josh!"

He wouldn't turn around. He just went faster. I tried to run, but my heels wouldn't allow it. I yelled his name again but he kept going.

I didn't understand why until right now. Seeing Josh in the tree house, crying. I know that it would have been better for me to tell him. Told him I was tutoring Clark instead of lying about it. But seeing him also told me something else, something I wasn't sure of, something I was scared to ask.

"I love you." I tell him. After I say it my heart beats fast and it takes a minute for me to actually realize that I had said it myself, but as I did I realized it was true and I want afraid to admit it. "I think I loved you the minute I saw you when we were 10, but only a few moments ago did I realize it myself."

Josh doesn't turn around, making my heart pound and ache. But, he does laugh. Though its silent laugh with absolutely no humor at all.

"So that's it?" Josh says, getting to his feet. "You break my heart and then come back here, say you love me and then you think everything will be better?"

_Yes… _

"Why are you so upset?" I yell. "Because of the kiss? Come on! I kissed him for 3 seconds before reality hit me. As I was about to pull away I heard the door and I saw you, and I knew I made the biggest mistake of my life."

"Is that true?" He asks me but not looking at me. "Faye, is what you said now and what you said earlier true?"

I know he was asking me about my feelings for him, and if it were anyone else I would have simply brushed the conversation away, but no. Not today, not with him, not for this.

"Yes." I tell him softly, scared of his reaction. But, instead Josh looks up and his eyes meet mine and for a moment I see me in them. I look like someone I never been before, I look soft and vulnerable. For the first time in years I look like an open book.

Slowly he approaches me. When his forehead is nearly touching mine, he smiles. "I believe you." He says quietly then his lips touch mine.

At first the kiss was strange, we'd pull away then come back, but after a few hesitations I wrap my arms around his neck and kiss him.

"I love you too."


End file.
